This invention relates to stabilized earth structures, and particularly to stabilization of embankments.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,326 and 3,686,873, I have described structures which stabilize an earth mass. These prior patents disclose elongated reinforcing elements which have a substantially uniform cross section throughout their length, and which are sufficiently pliable or flexible to allow for slight displacement in a vertical direction to accommodate for uneven placement of the earth during construction of the structure. The earth adjacent the elements engages the surfaces of the reinforcing element with sufficient pressure to prevent longitudinal displacement of the reinforcement elements in the mass, although the reinforcing elements are subjected to substantial tensile forces.
Attempts have been made to increase frictional forces between the earth and the reinforcement members. For example, it has been proposed to use aluminum for the reinforcement members with its surface roughened by grooves, but this provides only a slight increase in the coefficient of friction.
A further difficulty with prior earth stabilization structures is that the metallic components are subjected to corrosion, particularly at joints. Over long periods of time, it is possible that corrosion would cause failure of one or more of the metallic components. In the past, this has been taken care of by providing metal components which have a greater cross sectional area than is necessary to support the forces anticipated. The obvious disadvantage of this technique is that additional metal is required, thereby increasing the cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved earth stabilization structure wherein the frictional engagement between reinforcement elements and the earth mass is enhanced.
A further object of the invention is to provide an earth stabilization structure wherein metallic joints are protected from the effects of corrosion.